


you're too good

by devilishdyke



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, but I took it too seriously, i'm not used to this DUDJHDKJSX, this was based off a Tumblr post, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: The silence that followed was painful. Everything was painful.





	you're too good

The detective’s shaking hands pointed the gun at his rival — no, enemy, — while the other just laughed.

His life was in danger, and he found it funny?

Kokichi coughed, then weakly attempted to get himself back on his feet. The blood pouring out of his side kept him on the ground, which only made him laugh more.

“What’s so funny?! Why are you laughing?” Saihara demanded, his grip on the weapon tightening till his knuckles turned white.

Kokichi carelessly wiped away some of the blood spilling from his mouth with his sleeve, “I know you won’t do it.“

Saihara hesitated. He didn’t want things to end this way. Dejectedly, he slowly lowered the gun. It was true; he didn’t want to kill Kokichi Ouma, his rival, his enemy, and... his friend.

The other boy pointed and laughed, “See?! You couldn’t do it! You’re too good!”

Saihara’s expression changed at those words. What did that mean? He was ‘too good’? He ‘couldn’t do it’? No. He could, he was just stronger than tha—

The sound of the gun firing was almost deafening.

The ground was covered in blood. Kokichi Ouma’s blood.

Saihara was used to solving cases and finding the culprit. Now, there was no need to do any of that. The one who had killed Ouma, the culprit of this, was him.

His ears were ringing. His hands were sweating and shaking. The gun dropped to the ground, and it seemed to echo through the area. The silence that followed was painful. Everything was painful.


End file.
